Love Conquers All
by snowboard chica
Summary: True love must find its way between a rich girl and Kid Blink....can they do it? Written for Gayle! A huge Newsie freak! My newsie sista! lol Please R &R! and be nice...its my first fan fic *CHAPTER 5 IS UP AND RUNNING!*
1. Chapter 1

They got up like they did everyday. At dawn; the sun blinding them through the dusty old windows. They sang their song as they got up to deliver the morning news, "...It's a fine life, carryin' the banner through it all..." They sang in unison. Jack was the first one up, which rarely happened, and he decided to start waking everyone up. However, one did not get up, but stayed in bed contemplating what had happened the previous day.  
  
"Blink, ya hafta get up ya know!", yelled Racetrack from the washroom.  
  
"You'se okay, buddy?" Said Jack, as he came over and sat on the edge of Kid Blink's bed.  
  
"I'm fine, just thinkin' thats all!" Kid Blink yelled in a soft manner. However, deep down he wasn't ok. In his head, he thought, "Everything was just fine and she just dumped me on the spot..."  
  
Jack sighed and said, "Look. I'se ain't blind! She dumped you; It hurts, but she wasn't worth it!"  
  
Kid Blink arose from his lying position, outraged, but knew Jack was right. "Jack, you better know what you'se saying! We'se might get back togedda and you'se gonna  
  
be wishin' you didn't say that!" Blink was almost close to crying, but the anger in his eyes covered it up.  
  
"Blink, listen to me alrite! It's ova! I know you loved her and she loved you, but she left! She's gone now!"  
  
Kid Blink finally realized Jack was right. "You'se right Jack. I'm sorry. I'm just hoit you know?"  
  
Jack reflected on the day he broke up with Sarah, "Yeah. I know Blink... Now get your butt outta' bed and get ready!"  
  
So they got ready and left the Boarding House, singing and dancing, ready for a new day.  
  
ABIGAIL'S POV (sorta)  
  
"Father, I'm quite all right! I'm 16 years old! I can live by myself!" Abigail was already getting annoyed with her father as they approached the train station.  
  
"If you can, try and write me as soon as you get there!" Her father said.  
  
"Yes...I will father." Abigail pretended to be listening as she admired some wealthy boys boarding the train.  
  
"And darling..." Her father said as she was boarding the train, "maybe you could meet some wealthy young man who will..."  
  
"I'm not planning on marrying now!", Abigail interrupted her father, for she knew what he was already going to ask her.  
  
"You need to meet a man, Alexis!" Her father called her by her middle name when he wanted her to agree. "I need a son-in-law before I..." Her father put on his  
  
sympathetic look and started to cry.  
  
"Father, please stop crying! You know I hate when you do that! You know you're not going to die anytime soon!"  
  
Her father looked deep into her sympathetic brown eyes, so Abigail had to give in.  
  
"Ok father. I will look for a man." Abigail said in a sarcastic tone; she wanted him to stop crying.  
  
Her father looked up at her and smiled.  
  
She boarded the train and waved good-bye to her father. She finally sat down and sighed. While staring out the window, she secretly hoped she would meet a guy. It had  
  
been one year since she was with Josh, her old, serious boyfriend. She was ready for a new romance. She settled down and drifted off to sleep as she was slowly heading  
  
down towards her new home: Manhattan. 


	2. Disclaimer and all that good stuff

Disclaimer and all that Good Stuff  
  
Ok well I forgot to do the disclaimer in the first Chapter, so I decided to do it before the second! Great idea huh??  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately, do not own the Newsies or Kid Blink or Jack (I wish I did though!) hehe anyway. I can't say that I own Abigail or Gabriel or the dad, because their real people.  
  
AN: Ok well. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Please read and review! Now.on to the SECOND CHAPTER! dun dun dun dun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to strawberry bunny for reviewing! LOL ok well this chapter is kind of long, but it should be good! Well, have fun reading and please review! I need feedback!  
  
AN again: When I put POV, it doesn't necessarily mean point of view, but more like its what's happening to Kid Blink or Abigail. Ok?? I hope that makes sense! Haha ok sorry read on!  
  
~~ Love Conquers All ~~ Chapter 2  
  
Kid Blink POV  
  
Kid Blink was yelling out headlines as usual to the passer-bys. "Bunnies gone wrong in a new experiment!" he yelled to the New Yorkers. Some stopped and bought a paper; while others merely strolled by.  
  
However, Blink didn't care how much money he made today; he wanted to lie backing his bed and stare at the top bunk and think about his girl. He'd lost her. He sought to know why she left him. Left him for a wealthy man she didn't know that well. She was a simple girl, who didn't care about Blink's status in society. One thing was obvious however, it was the money. He had much; Blink had none.  
  
He sighed and continued to sullenly walk down the street until he ran into a young man. Blink recognized him instantly when he glanced up. It was Jack.  
  
"Hey! Watch it! You stupid." Jack turned to see Blink look intently down at his feet. "Oh hey. Sorry Kid. You'se ok?" Jack said as he put his hand on Blink's shoulder. "I'm fine." Blink said, insincerely. Blink sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He looked up at Jack, who was a few inches taller than him. "Are we done yet? I wanna go back to the Boarding House and maybe lie down and."  
  
Jack interrupted him, "Look.. how about we go gets a bite to eat?" Jack said with an influential tone.  
  
Kid Blink sighed again, "Well.. I am a little hungry. I could really go for a honey and turkey sandwich right about now!" Blink said.  
  
Jack looked at Kid Blink disgusted. "You'se the only person I know who likes honey and turkey togedda!" Jack and Kid Blink laughed, then walked all the way to Tibbys and got a bit to eat. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Abigail POV  
  
The sun reflecting on her waked Abigail. She stirred and turned to her window to see many large buildings, slightly covered with fog, in the distance. She smiled; she was at her new home. A young man was standing beside her and Abigail jumped when she saw him.  
  
"Sorry ma'am. My name is Hayden and I have your bags." He said in a courteous accent. Abigail glanced down to see all of her bags by his feet. "Thank you." She said to the blonde, tall man. He departed and she got up. She didn't want her hair looking like it did: disorganized and popping out of every clip. She went to her private bathroom and fixed herself. She then happily smiled as she gazed at her appearance: her brown hair in a tight bun, her face neatly powdered with makeup, and her dress was light pink with white fringes layering it.  
  
She finished herself off by putting on her white gloves. She sighed happily and walked out to see they were almost to the Manhattan train station. When she arrived, she carried her makeup bag in one hand, looking for her ride.  
  
She called for Hayden to carry her bags to her carriage. She glanced around at the happy blue sky, which was no longer hidden with fog. She gazed at the tall buildings towering to the sky. Hayden helped her into the carriage and loaded her bags. She then headed towards her new home.  
  
AN: Since Abigail digs Hayden Christensen; I thought I'd add him in!  
  
When she arrived, she walked into her new house. She thought it shouldn't be called a house; for it was more of a mansion. It was pearly white with Greek statues everywhere. She had her luggage brought in and said hello to her brother, Gabriel, who she was staying with.  
  
She felt exhausted after a day of traveling. She slumped to her room and collapsed in exhaustion on the bed. She couldn't wait for tomorrow, when she would explore her new hometown.  
  
  
  
~ I hope you didn't find that chapter too boring! Well, more chapters coming soon! ~ 


	4. Chapter 3:New Day

Once again..Thanks to Strawberry Bunny for reviewing! Haha.I guess you guys don't like my story that much huh! Jk anyways.hope you enjoy chapter 3.  
  
  
  
Love Conquers All Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Kid Blink POV  
  
Blink woke at down like he did every other day. Kloppman was yelling at everybody to get up. He dragged his half-awake body to the washroom. Everyone sang blissfully as they brushed and shaved, like they did all the time. All Blink still thought about was his girl. He was shaving his chin when he jumped as something grabbed the cream-covered razor from his hand.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled at Mush. "Give it back or I'll soak ya!" He threatened. Mush chuckled a little, then handed the cheap rusty razor back to Blink.  
  
"Nice to see you'se back to your old self." Mush said as he hit Blink playfully in the stomach and ran away.  
  
"Blink, you sure you'se ok? I don't want people not wantin' to buy papes from a sad newsie!" Jack joked. Blink sheepishly smiled and punched Jack in the arm as he was beginning to walk away.  
  
"Bettah' than from an old scab!" yelled Blink. Jack turned around with a sarcastic stunned look. "Me? A scab!" Jack punched his fist into his hand. "Why I outta." Blink's eyes grew wide as he ran for the door.  
  
Jack and Blink ran out of the boarding house with the other Newsies for another beautiful day in Manhattan.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Abigail's POV  
  
Abigail woke up as the sun was shining through the blinds. She stretched, put on her robe, and went down the kitchen. She saw her older brother, Gabriel, already dressed in his suit, sitting at the silver glass table, reading his newspaper.  
  
Gabriel noticed Abigail enter, "Morning sunshine! How was your beauty rest? I can see it didn't do much good.." He said as he gave her a big childish smirk and stuck his head back in his newspaper.  
  
Abigail gave him her sickened glare. She casually waltzed down the marble staircase, with one hand on the railing. "You know I would watch it if I were you. Just because you're older than me doesn't make you tougher." She spoke.  
  
She sat at the chair across from him. He slowly put down the newspaper and looked intently into her eyes.  
  
"Like what?" He replied efficiently. She looked at him, "Like the fact that I can do..this." She leisurely took his jelly-covered toast and smothered in into his newly washed face. "And you can't do a thing about it." She said.  
  
Gabriel glared at her, shocked by what she had just done. But knowing she was right, he muttered, "Go get dressed for the day." She beamed and took her finger and licked a piece of jelly from his face, "I think I will." She laughed as she walked upstairs to get ready for.  
  
A day in Manhattan.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: HAHA I hoped you enjoyed that! I know the last part wasn't needed, but I wanted you guys to see the relationship between Abigail and Gabriel. Hope you enjoyed some of it? Huh? Ok well..next chapter coming ASAP! 


	5. Chapter 4: New Towns, Old memories

AN: Thanks to anyone who is actually reading my story! Now if I don't get some reviews, then no more chapters! Until I get at least..2 from other people. Ok? Please please please! I need reviews! They keep me going! Hehe.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any of the Newsies. (Darnit). I DO OWN JACK! Jk I don't although I wish I did! I sort of kind of own Abigail and Gabriel. Ok?  
  
AN AGAIN: ONCE AGAIN READING + REVIEWS = NEXT CHAPTER OK WELL enjoy the rest of this chapter. It's pretty short though, so yeah, just warning you.  
  
LOVE CONQUERS ALL CHAPTER 4  
  
ABIGAIL POV  
  
Abigail got ready and decided to explore the city. Her brother offered her a carriage, but today, she preferred to walk. She walked into the bustling city and walked around the town; gazing at all the giant buildings. She couldn't help but laugh at all the fuming housewives, yelling at their disobedient children.  
  
She went to the market place center of town. She bought gum from the unfortunate children on the street and bought one of her favorite delights: a honey and turkey sandwich. She lunged her face into the sandwich as if she had not eaten in days. Many thought honey and turkey sandwiches were disgusting**, but she loved it.  
  
She continued to walk around the town square as she approached a statue. She gazed up at the statue. It was an aged man sitting in a chair. "Horace B. Greeley..", she said orally. "Must have been a distinguished man.", she thought to herself.  
  
She continued to admire the figure when she heard noisy shouting coming directly from behind her. She turned around and collided with something.  
  
She fell to the ground and her sandwich knocked out of her hand. She stared at the most stunning blue eyes she'd ever seen.  
  
KID BLINK POV  
  
Kid Blink and Jack gathered their papes and started selling them. Kid Blink said farewell to Jack and headed off to his usual selling spot.  
  
His mind was off his girl, until he saw a few ladies chuckling in the distance. He recalled back to their last conversation:  
  
"Jessie, I want to ask you something."  
  
"Well, I need to tell you something too." "Well, you can go first, sweetie."  
  
"No..Blink.you can."  
  
"Well..if you insist. I know we've been together six months and they have been the greatest six months of my life. And well.I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you, Jessie."  
  
"Blink.stop! Look *sigh* I don't know how to tell you this, but, I don't love you anymore. I..I'm leaving with Joshua."  
  
"Joshua! But you don't know Joshua that well and he is.."  
  
"Rich and perfect for a girl like me. I need to be supported. Besides, you didn't think this was going to work out did you?"  
  
"But I.."  
  
"I'm sorry Kid Blink. You were great. Goodbye Kid Blink."  
  
Blink snapped back to reality and noticed he had tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away before anyone could notice. He started to yell out headlines again. He turned around and hit directly into something. His newspapers went flying everywhere. He quickly looked down and saw the most striking girl he'd ever seen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That's the end! If you want more, then REVIEW! Hehehehe Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
**If you don't think it's disgusting, then you're extra special! Jk! 


	6. Chapter 5: A helping hand

An: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad some people finally did! Now, as promised, here is the next chapter of my story! *Applause*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies or Jack or Kid Blink. I do own Jessie. I kind of own Abigail and Gabriel, but they are real people so..yeah.  
  
  
  
Love Conquers All  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Authors POV  
  
"Ow.my head!" Abigail acknowledged as grabbed the back of her head in slight pain. She glanced up at the young man standing directly above her staring at her.  
  
"Are you going to give me a hand?" she suggested as she extended her hand to the boy.  
  
He laughed, "Sorry." He grabbed her smooth hand and gently pulled her up to his eyes.  
  
Abigail blushed when she recognized she was gazing into his eyes. He also blushed.  
  
"Thanks." She finally replied.  
  
Blink decided he needed to assist her.  
  
"Are you alright? I could take you to the doctor or." he sputtered "home! Where do you live? I could."  
  
"Its Ok! I'm perfectly fine!" She assured him. She knew he was freaking out and she smiled.  
  
Blink smiled back as he started to pick up his scattered papers. She marvelously watched him pick up his papers. She admired and studied his features: his well-built, muscular body, his brownish-blondish hair put back in his cap. She couldn't help but notice his adorable eye patch.  
  
Kid Blink could feel her eyes on him. "She probably is wondering about my stupid eye patch and my raggedy clothes." He thought to himself. He stood up as she turned to study the statue once more. He began to study her. She had shoulder-length wavy brown hair, a gorgeous pair of brown pearly eyes, and a perfect feature. She was wearing a white dress with pink flowers and had matching white gloves and a hat.  
  
She turned to notice he was gazing at her and he turned his face away. They both felt an awkward silence between them. Blink at long last spoke.  
  
"Well I'se suppose since I knocked ya down, I guess we could.."  
  
Abigail interrupted him, "Oh no!" she exclaimed, glancing around frantically. "My sandwich! I must have dropped it! Darn it!" She was mad at her foolish mistake. She'd dropped her sandwich and now she was starving. She was rubbing her growling stomach. Abigail then looked up at the puzzled boy staring at her. Blink began to chuckle uncontrollably. Abigail couldn't help but laugh herself. After a few seconds, Blink decided this was the ideal opportunity.  
  
"Would you like to go get somethin' to eat? Since you lost your food 'n all." Blink's words rushed out of his mouth. Abigail giggled again,  
  
"Sure..where do you eat around here?"  
  
Blink described Tibbys as they strolled to the restaurant.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Jack turned the corner, hollering his headlines.  
  
"Mayor Aaron expected to declare new..!"  
  
Jack stopped and gazed across the way at Blink and a young lady running to Tibbys.  
  
He smiled and whispered silently to himself, "Yes!..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: Hope you liked it! I tried not to make it SUPER GUSHY! hehe Same rule applies again. If I don't get 2 other reviews, then wait for the next chapter. Otherwise, next chapter coming ASAP! 


End file.
